Sinnoh School
by FanficQueen2
Summary: When little Dawn's big sister Diana starts her journey, she feels all alone, especially when she has to start a new school. She makes friends with Barry, Lucas, Zoey and Kenny and together they are inseparable. Throughout their school days Paul gradually molds into the group. But then on one school trip, disaster strikes...
1. Chapter 1

_I figured that the first fanfic I did was rubbish, so I have created a new one that hopefully you will all like. I've had this story in my head ever since I was a little girl. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters. I only own Diana who isn't around much. Enjoy! :3_

"But I don't want you to go!" A little 6 year old Dawn cried to her older sister, Diana who is about to go on her journey. "But I have to little Gem, it's been my dream ever since I was your age." Diana replied calmly, and ruffled her navy blue hair. The whole of Twinleaf town watched with watery eyes as the two parted. "I promise I'll come back and show you my Pokémon. Now wipe those eyes. It'll be ok." The ten year old girl wavered. She was almost identical to Dawn. Dawn gave her sister a big hug. "Right now let go before I start crying" Dawn ran back to her mother.  
"You've grown up too fast." Johanna sighed. And with one final wave, Diana set off. Dawn and her mother went back inside. "Right Dawn, you better set off for your first day at school. Do you want me to walk with you? Or do you want to walk with Barry today?" Johanna smiled trying desperately to cheer Dawn up. She was normally a bubbly little girl and was rarely ever sad. Dawn grabbed her mother's hand. Johanna nodded whilst helping Dawn tie her shoes. They walked silently to school avoiding the tall grass along the way.

When they arrived at Jubilife's school for youngsters, Dawn hugged her mother and slowly trudged into the playground. Most of her classmates lived in Twinleaf, so there weren't any new faces here. She sat down on the bench forgetting about meeting her best friend Lucas and he walked over. She wasn't friends with many girls because some were very mean to her. "Why the glum face?" The bold little boy asked. Dawn didn't reply. Instead of walking away like everybody else, he stayed and tried to cheer her up. "Hey, why did miltank cross the road?" He paused "To get to the udder side!" Dawn had a small smile on her face. Feeling proud, Lucas was about to crack another joke when a restless, blonde haired boy marched over, looking angry. But at that moment he tripped over his shoelace and fell flat on his face. Dawn burst out into laughter. Lucas ran over to help him up. "That's not funny!" Barry shouted, tears in his eyes. Dawn, still giggling, went over and apologized. "At least Dawn's cheered up." Lucas sighed in relief. Just then the bell went for class. "Come on guys, I'll race you to class!" Dawn shouted.

When they got to class, they were surprised. It was a huge class full of boys and girls from all over Sinnoh. They recognised a few people but some they didn't know at all! A girl with short, bright, red hair was sitting on Dawn's table. A short boy with messy brown hair and wearing a green shirt was sat on Lucas' table, and a boy with purple hair was sat on Barry's table. The trio sat down in their seats. "Good morning children!" The teacher smiled as the children chorused "Good morning Miss..."  
"My name is Miss Avery and I am a new teacher here today, like all of you! For the first couple of hours, I would like to get to know you all better." The new teacher said. "First off all, I will call everyone up one at a time to tell their names and what they like to do." She pointed to Dawn. "My name is Dawn and I like going to the lake with my mummy." Miss Avery nodded her head and pointed to the new student with red hair. "Umm…My name is Zoey and I like playing with my daddy's Growlithes." She sat down and another one came up.  
"My name is Barry and I love running around my village!" He smiled and sat down. The boy with the green shirt came up next. "My name is Kenny and I like Pokémon."  
"My name is Lucas and I like jokes."  
"My name is Rebecca and _I _like dolls. My daddy buys me lots of them." She said with a smug face. Dawn rolled her eyes at her enemy.  
Then the boy with purple hair stepped up. "I'm Paul and I like looking after my brother's Pokémon." The rest of the class came up. Afterwards, Miss Avery said, "Well done everybody! I now know a bit about you all. For our next activity, I need you all to get into pairs." Everyone rushed around, and Dawn was just about to partner up with another girl when she saw Zoey sitting on her own. She went over to her. "Can I be your partner Zoey?" Dawn asked. Zoey nodded her head and smiled.

Rebecca came up to them both. "Hi Zoey! Would you like to be my partner?" Zoey paused and then gestured to Dawn. "Why would you want to be partners with a sore loser like _her?_" Rebecca spat. Dawn was just about to say something incredibly rude when Zoey interrupted. "I'd rather be paired with a kind girl like Dawn than be partnered with a spiteful girl like you who is full of herself because she is spoiled." Zoey replied innocently. Rebecca gasped and stormed away. "Thank you Zoey!" Dawn smiled and gave her a hug. "I think we are going to be best friends ever!"

"Alright class in this activity I want you to really get to know your partner. Spend some time to know specific things about them and put together a little poster or a drawing about what they like, don't like, favourite Pokémon, least favourite Pokémon and why. Questions like that, and if you don't finish it you can always do it for homework." Miss Avery said with a wink. The class groaned and then burst into lots of noise. "Well we better get started then. How about we both write questions down and we'll answer them as we go along. Does that sound ok?" Dawn asked shyly.  
"That sounds great!" Zoey replied enthusiastically. They blocked out the rest of the class and wrote questions and they both answered. They both were alike. They both wanted to be coordinators. They both loved Pokémon and both of their parents had Glameows. It then came to lunchtime. Dawn felt very happy with her friends. Dawn, Zoey, Barry, Lucas and Kenny kept themselves in a little friend group throughout lunchtime. But since Dawn was a very friendly person she couldn't help but notice a sad and lonely little boy sat on his own. "How come Paul's on his own Barry, you were partnered with him." Dawn mentioned.  
"He's really boring and doesn't talk much" Barry said thoughtlessly. Dawn slapped him round the head. "That's really mean!" Dawn yelled. An infuriated Barry and the rest of the group walked off. Dawn quickly followed but turning her head every so often to look at the lonely boy.

When they returned to class, Dawn and Zoey cracked on with their drawings. When they had finished, Miss Avery asked for everyone to show them. Zoey went first. "My picture is about Dawn. I have learned that her least favourite Pokémon are bug types. Her favourite type is flying and she likes Togepi. She likes flying types because she likes how they zoom through the air like an aeroplane!" Dawn giggled as Zoey made aeroplane noises. "Very creative Zoey." Miss Avery nodded. "How about you next Dawn?" Dawn stood up.  
"Zoey likes ice types and her favourite Pokémon is Glameow because her mummy has one and it sits on her lap and she strokes it. She doesn't like dragon types very much and she thinks they are scary."  
"Very well done Dawn." Miss Avery smiled. The pair gave each other a high five. After the rest of the class explained their drawings, it was the end of the day and everybody got a sticker on their chart. Dawn waved goodbye to her friends and gave her mother a hug. "Did you have a nice day?" Johanna asked. "The best!" Dawn replied.  
"Well that's good. Don't forget you're off next week, this is only a trial week so you can get used to the school." Johanna stated. Dawn nodded and followed her mother home.

_I hope you liked the first chapter! __ - FanficQeen2_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Well, this is the second chapter. I'm sorry if in the last chapter I didn't explain much of the other characters, but hey I didn't really want to. I decided to do Ikarishipping in the end. There won't be much of it because I don't like writing really soppy stuff. Enjoy this chapter! :3 _

The week went really fast for the gang. It was mostly full of lessons to know people better. They were all buzzing about going on holiday. Dawn heard that some people were visiting Snowpoint, Sunnyshore, and Resort Area. Dawn was stuck at home. She liked the idea because she wanted to visit the lake. On Friday, the group gave each other a high five, then went back to their houses.

"Dawn, I've got a surprise for you!" Said an excited Johanna, one afternoon. Dawn was watching a cartoon and she rushed downstairs to her mother.  
"What is it? What is it?" Dawn cried.  
"Just go outside!" Johanna exclaimed. Dawn stepped outside and looked around. She was confused until she saw a familiar figure approach the village. Tears started to well up in Dawns eyes. She lost all control over her body and ran to her big sister. Dawn gave her a big hug as they both started crying. "I've missed you so much Diana!" Dawn wept into Diana's chest.  
"My, my little Gem you are heavy! I've missed you too." Diana cried.

Meanwhile, just outside of Twinleaf, a little boy and his family were in a car driving to Lake Verity for their fishing trip. Paul was staring out of his window when at last they came upon Twinleaf. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A familiar little girl was crying at an older looking version of her. The family stopped the car to look at the rejoicing moment. Paul realised it was Dawn. He couldn't help but look at them. She looked so happy. He was so mesmerized that he didn't notice Dawn looking at him. He only noticed when she started to walk over. He quickly ducked down to hide his red face.

When Diana went inside to greet her mother, Dawn went over to Paul. "Hi Paul! What are you doing here?" Dawn asked. Paul didn't say anything. His brother nudged him. "I'm going to the lake for the week…" Paul whispered. Dawn nodded her head. "Sorry about Paul, he's a bit shy. I'm Reggie, Paul's brother." Reggie smiled at Dawn. Paul's family set off for Lake Verity and Dawn went inside to her sister.

"Come on Diana, show me what Pokémon you have!" Dawn demanded. Diana threw out her four Pokéballs. Dawn could make out some figures in the flash. A little fired up Chimchar ran to its master's shoulders, a Shinx bared its fangs to Dawn, a Geodude clenched its muscles and a floppy Magikarp landed on the floor. "Why do you have _this _thing? It's useless!" Dawn gestured towards the Magikarp. Diana squatted down to Dawns face. "Because I believe, that even the most insignificant being, can have true potential some day." Diana said. Dawn blinked, then hugged her sister. "I've got the Coal Badge and Shinx and Magikarp are a few levels away from evolving." Diana said proudly.  
"I've made some friends in my new school." Dawn said. Diana ruffled Dawns hair.  
"Why don't you choose a Pokémon and take it outside and play for a bit? I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Dawn jumped eagerly. Eventually, she pointed to the Magikarp and went outside with it. It was very heavy and she wanted to take it to the lake to swim. When she arrived at the lake, it was very sunny. In the distance she saw a few log cabins. 'That must be where Paul is staying.' She thought. She gently placed Magikarp into the lake and took her socks and shoes off and put her feet into the lake. She wanted to make Magikarp as happy as possible, so she went to her secret den to get a cloth.

She came back and wiped its shiny orange scales. It cried in delight. "You're not such a bad Pokémon. I think you're my favourite! Everyone thinks you are different than the rest, but I like you just the way you are." Dawn giggled. Magikarp smiled then hopped into the lake. Dawn laughed and went in the lake too. It was really cold. She started to play with Magikarp when she slipped off the rock and went deep down into the lake. She tried to swim back up but her little legs couldn't do it. Magikarp wanted to help but, since it wasn't powerful enough kept nudging her, urging her to get to the top of the water. She was running out of breath. Dawn was panicking but the more she struggled the further down she went. She was just about to give up when suddenly a glow was emitting from Magikarp. She looked surprised when Magikarp was becoming larger by the second.

The Magikarp that Dawn knew was now a giant sea snake. The creature pushed Dawn out of the water and onto dry land. Dawn was coughing out water and tried to get her breath back as her face was purple. Paul, who had witnessed the scene, rushed over to Dawns aid. "Are you alright?" Paul asked worriedly. Dawn nodded her head, still breathing heavily. Finally she got her breath back. "I was so scared Paul, I thought I was going to drown." Dawn cried and gave Paul a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. Paul stood there speechless as his emotions overwhelmed him. His heart beating fast. "Paul." Dawn said.  
"Umm…Yeah?" Paul said.  
"What in Arceus' name is that Pokémon?" Dawn asked, and pointed to the Pokémon in the water. Paul turned his head towards the blue sea snake that was towering over the two. "…I think it's a Gyarados." Paul answered. Dawn went over to the Pokémon.  
"Thank you very much Gyarados! I can't believe you evolved." Dawn cried. Gyarados replied with a cry. "Do you mind staying here while I go get Diana?" Dawn asked. Gyarados nodded. Dawn ran off.  
"Hey. Wait for me!" Paul cried.

_Third chapter will be a little bit late because I am going on holiday! *Yay!* I promise I will start on it as soon as I get back :3 Au Revoir!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Please don't be mad at me as this chapter is a LOT late… Ehehe whoops! My laptop totally busted to the point where it wouldn't turn on. It's fixed now thank goodness. Anyhow this is the third chapter. By the way this isn't a lovey-dovey sparkles and rainbows story. It's more of a very close friendship between Dawn and Paul. As they are little kids, they won't be doing anything more than a little kiss on the cheek, okay? I said that just in case… -_-  
P.S Bunearygirl I don't know if you got my message because I am new to this whole website… sorry! I don't know if you guys find this story interesting or not but read if you are interested :3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon._

As Dawn entered her house, her mother and sister stared at her in shock. She was soaking wet from head to foot. "Oh my goodness Dawn what happened?" Johanna shouted at her youngest. Before Dawn had time to reply, Paul entered the house and told them everything.  
"I am so glad you're okay Dawn." Diana hugged her little sister tight. "But let's hurry back to Gyarados." They all rushed back to the lake. Diana thought to herself "I can't believe Magikarp evolved. I've got some serious thinking to do." While at the lake, Gyarados happily greeted its trainer and Dawn.  
"Wow. You sure have grown…" Diana stared at the giant sea snake. Dawn's family marvelled at the creature in front of them. Soon afterwards, Reggie came out looking for Paul. He ruffled Paul's hair whilst also looking at the Pokémon. It was obvious they had never seen a bigger Pokémon.  
"Dawn listen…" Diana started. Dawn looked at her sister. "Since I'm leaving and all tomorrow… I think that it's best if Gyarados stays with you." Diana looked away from Gyarados. Dawn's eyes widened. She was speechless because this would be her first Pokémon. She thought about it, but then nodded her head. Diana handed Dawn the Pokeball.  
"First, I need to tell you some rules. 1. Do not use him in battles, only in an emergency. 2. Do not attack other people and 3… take care of him." Diana said sternly. Dawn nodded her head so hard, she thought it was going to fall off! Diana ruffled the little girl's hair.  
"Okay…Urm…Gyarados…Urm…Return?" Dawn pointed the ball at her partner. Suddenly, a red beam of light swarmed the Pokémon and disappeared into the ball. Johanna suddenly snapped out of her daze and started to yell at Dawn. "Go home now young lady and get yourself clean! Diana please make sure she doesn't get into anymore mischief." Johanna sighed. Dawn sulked back towards the house and sadly waved goodbye to everyone. She didn't want to get on her mother's bad side or things could get ugly… she shivered. Dawn never liked thinking about it. As soon as the girls left, Johanna turned to Paul. "Thank you Paul. For looking after my Dawn. If no-one had been there, anything could've happened to her. She gets so clumsy when she's scared." Paul nodded. He was kinda nervous when talking to other people. Then they both headed back towards their houses.

The next morning, Dawn woke up with a note stuck to her forehead. It read "Morning sleepy head! I've left the house and I am now headed to the professor's lab. He wanted to talk to me. Then I'm going straight from the lab towards Eterna. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. But you won't be sad, I know it! You know why? You've got your new boyfriend to keep you company! Anyway I'll see you soon. Bye-bye! –Diana" Dawn's cheeks were bright red. She crumpled it up and threw it in the bin furiously. Diana didn't even say goodbye.

Dawn felt angry, so angry she wouldn't talk to her again. Or anyone again. She got dressed into her little pink dress with a yellow hem, white knee socks and orange shoes and walked downstairs. Her mother tried to cheer her up by cooking her favourite breakfast; egg on toast and a glass of moomoo milk. She didn't eat all of it. Her mother sighed. 'I knew Diana leaving early was a bad idea.' She thought. Afterwards, Dawn got up from the table, grabbed her pokeball and headed towards the lake. She went to her little den hidden away so no one can see it. Her den was covered in pictures of Pokémon. It was well built from pieces of strong wood from the forest. It had a big sheet of worn out carpet, from when they first moved in, on the floor. She sat down in the little bean bag chair she brought from her room and cried.

The weather soon matched her mood and it started to pour buckets. Gyarados released itself from its pokeball and looked at his friend with concern. He nudged her. She looked up at the Pokémon and gave him a sorrowful smile. "I wish Diana was here…" She sniffled. She got up from her chair and wandered off towards the lake. She sat down on the pier and watched as many water Pokémon danced in the rain. A beam of light shot through the clouds and lit up the water creating a rainbow on the lake and in the sky. Dawn was still sad but started to cheer up a bit. She felt a presence next to her. "Hey." The figure said. Dawn looked up to see Paul. Dawn turned away. "Um…I heard about Diana…" Dawn sighed. Gyarados came up to her and roared. Dawn gave a small laugh. She petted her companion.  
"We have to go to school in a few days. It's not so bad I guess…" Paul stared at his feet. Dawn remembered the time where he sat alone. She immediately felt guilty. I guess she could talk to Paul. After all, he didn't do anything wrong.  
"You could always hang around us at school. I'm sure the others won't mind a new best friend." Dawn said smiling up at him.  
"Y…you think of me as a friend?" Paul stammered. Dawn nodded her head. Paul smiled. Gyarados was feeling happy that Paul had made Dawn feel better. Gyarados bent down to his level and motioned for him to climb on. Paul hesitated but then climbed on top of Gyarados' head and slid down his long neck onto his back. He screamed in delight.  
"I wanna go!" Dawn pouted. Gyarados bent down to her level and she climbed onto him and slid down his neck. She crashed into Paul on the way down. Eventually they both sat up and Gyarados started to swim on the calm lake.  
"Paul, look you can see my den from here!" Dawn pointed. Paul looked at where Dawn was pointing.  
"Cool. Can we go see it?" Paul asked. Dawn yawned.  
"Maybe tomorrow." Dawn replied. She was half asleep as she was lead back to her house. As her mother was tucking her in, she whispered in her ear. "I'm sure Diana will visit as soon as she is close to home. But she might not be back for quite some time yet, so by then you'll have already almost forgot why you were mad at her. Just please don't be all stroppy with me." Johanna begged dramatically. Dawn laughed and playful stuck her tongue out. Johanna ruffled Dawn's hair. "Goodnight Dawnie." She said and turned off the lights.

Dawn snuggled down and went to sleep.

_Sorry this one is short. I haven't really been in this story and I don't know if I should carry on or not. I'll try to make a chapter 4…Later :3 –FanficQueen2_


End file.
